Shounen Heart
is the fifth single of Home Made Kazoku released on August 3, 2005. The title song, Shounen Heart, is the second opening theme song of the anime Eureka Seven in episodes 14 to 26. Track list # Shounen Heart # # Shounen Heart (Instrumental) Japanese Lyrics Kuchizusamu MELODY ga omoidasasete kureru (Back in the Days) MEMORY wa doremo kagayaite bakari iru (So) You gotta remember ima mo yume no kakera wo te ni Ano goro no you ni (Come on) Hikari hanatsu shounen no HAATO Shourai no yume no ran ni kaita ano goro no ore kara nannen datta? Genjitsu to risou no hazama yuraida jounetsu no honoo mo kiekakatta Chotto matta Cho chotto matta Shoubu wa korekara sa hatta Hatta Akirameta jitende GAME OVER Genjou wokono tede kiri hirakou ka Oboete imasu ka Mukashi wa tashika Kasukana kibou ni zenryoku wo dashita Ashita no tame ni ikiteimashita Sono kimochi dokka wasurete nai ka Seishun ni kigen nante nai tankyuushin ni to shi wa kankenai to omou yo Datte sou daro We wanna make the dream come true Tsumari Saka sou saka sou saka sou jounetsu no hana wo saka sou Saka sou saka sou saka sou Kuchizusamu MELODY ga omoidasasete kureru (Back in the Days) MEMORY wa doremo kagayaite bakari iru (So) You gotta remember ima mo yume no kakera wo te ni Ano goro no you ni (Come on) Hikari hanatsu shounen no HAATO Itsuka kitto kitto kitto ore mo tte BOOttoshiteru to kitto de owaruzo Mujaki na yuuki furishibotte doushin no netsu wo yobi okose Shounen kara seinen to de chuunen ima da mokka nanika ni muchuu de Kagayaite iru hou ga sou, kakkouii jan like challenger da YEAH Kodomo kara otona wa dokkara Nante kangaeteru Ore docchi da Itsukara ka shakai no kara no naka Toji komotte chiisaku mato matte naika Kagami no naka no omae ni tou Madamada konna mon ja nai darou Yume no katachi wa henkashite itemo kagayakeru hazu na no sa itsudemo Sagasou sagasou sagasou yume no kakera wo sagasou Sagasou sagasou sagasou Kuchizusamu MELODY ga omoidasasete kureru (Back in the Days) MEMORY wa doremo kagayaite bakari iru (So) You gotta remember ima mo yume no kakera wo te ni Ano goro no you ni (Come on) Hikari hanatsu shounen no HAATO (Rap) Nani wo shitara ii Nani ga dekiru kono boku ni Yaritai koto ga wakara nai I believe there’s never too late Hajimeru no ni kitto osoi wa nai Kanousei wa sousa mugendai Ashita wo kaeteku chikara wa sou kimi shidai Dakara sagasou saka sou jounetsu no hana wo saka sou Kuchizusamu MELODY ga omoidasasete kureru (Back in the Days) MEMORY wa doremo kagayaite bakari iru (So) You gotta remember ima mo yume no kakera wo te ni Ano goro no you ni (Come on) Hikari hanatsu shounen no HAATO Kuchizusamu MELODY ga omoidasasete kureru (Back in the Days) MEMORY wa doremo kagayaite bakari iru (So) You gotta remember ima mo yume no kakera wo te ni Ano goro no you ni (Come on) Hikari hanatsu shounen no HAATO External links * Shounen Heart at SonyMusic (Japanese) Category:Theme songs Category:Eureka Seven Category:Music